un pequeño error
by ysanimed
Summary: Rigby acepta un trabajo rápido para ganar dinero, pero quien diría que ese trabajo seria tan...vergonzoso pasen y lean este pequeño onechot recuerden que si les gusto dejen reviews


**Holitas mis pequeños y no tan pequeños espectadores, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño oneshot de mi (por ahora) pareja favorita espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?, ¿Cómo era que había pasado esto?**_

Mordecai estaba total mente sonrojado mirando con atención al igual que todos aquella foto, que estaba en la laptop de Rigby, en aquella foto se podía apreciar a un Rigby sonrojado y en una posición muy comprometedora con una frase al costado que decía: please not eat me.

_**¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? Bien pues abra que explicarla.**_

_Flash back:_

— ¡Mordecai, Mordecai¡ adivina que—decía más que emocionado Rigby.

—¿sí? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta más que curioso.

—Encontré un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo—dice orgulloso Rigby.

—enserio que bueno y ¿de qué se trata? —pregunta curioso Mordecai.

—un fotógrafo me permitió estar en la portada de una revista dijo que era perfecto para la foto—decía Rigby sin poder borrar la enorme sonrisa que tenía.

—ah que bueno y ¿de que revista es?—pregunta feliz Mordecai por la nueva noticia.

—um… no lo sé—

Mordecai casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado, él sabía que Rigby era estúpido (en algunos casos) pero este supera la torpeza.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta molesto y serio Mordecai.

—¿ah? Jeje se me olvido preguntarle—decía con una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¿¡cómo se te olvida preguntar algo tan importante?¡ —decía gritando asustando a el más bajo.

—eh Mordecai Benson nos regañara si empiezas a gritar—decía Rigby tratando de evitar que el otro siguiera gritando_._

Como Mordecai no dejaba de gritarle, Rigby se preocupaba de que Benson llegara y los regañara, así que hiso lo más coherente según él.

—mm—

—¿mm? —

Rigby le planto un beso rápido, pero lo suficiente para que Mordecai le dejara de gritar.

—ya está bien lo admito fue estúpido, pero ¿podrías dejar de gritarme? — decía casi en un susurro.

—No me provoques mapache—dijo Mordecai con una voz sensual.

Lo que Rigby no se percato era que había despertado la parte de Mordecai que usualmente veía en la noche y eso no era bueno, necesitaba estar por lómenos decente para esta tarde y si "eso" sucedía probablemente no lo estaría e incluso probablemente estaría ocupado haciendo "eso" toda la tarde con Mordecai.

Así que eligió lo más coherente otra vez según el

¡Correr¡ XD

—¡o oye¡ ¡no me dejes así¡ —dijo molesto Mordecai.

—¡lo siento¡ —se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Rigby.

Rigby corrió y corrió hasta que salió del parque, fue a el café, hablo un rato con las chicas, tomo un café después salió y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde lo estaría esperando el fotógrafo.

—hola? —

—oh Rigby ¿eres tú? — pregunta un hombre alto blanco y con ropa de director de cine de como unos 20 años.

—¡si¡ —responde inmediatamente que casi hasta parecía desesperado.

—bueno yo te indico que hacer y tú lo haces ¿ok? —responde con una voz suave, quien pensaría que esa misma voz haría que Rigby nunca confiara en un trabajo tan fácilmente otra vez.

—ok—

*Horas después*

**fin del flash back **

—no se burlen pensé que era otra cosa no esto— decía al borde de las lágrimas Rigby mientras el resto reía, ¡incluso Benson¡.

. —Se claro "accidente"—dijo burlón musculoso.

— Solo mírate ¿cómo no sabías que era para una revista fujoshi? Jajaja—dijo fantasmano.

—chicos ya es suficiente se fue un idiota pero no es para hacerle bulling XD—dijo un poco compasivo musculoso.

—¡ya está bien¡ ¿se pueden ir? Rigby necesita meditar además ya es suficiente de sus comentarios necesariamente no fue su culpa—dijo Mordecai casi como el salvador de Rigby, quien lo miraba con un destello en sus ojos.

Cuando ya todo el mundo se había ido Mordecai cerró la puerta detrás de el sin que Rigby se diera cuenta, ya que este estaba tratando de borrar la foto, hasta que una mano lo detuvo justo antes de que presionara el botón "borrar".

—No la borres—dijo Mordecai en la oreja del castaño para después morderla.

— ¡ah¡ —gimió levemente por la sorpresa _—p-pero._

—_quiero que me lo digas tú mismo—_

_Después de decir esto acorralo a Rigby como gato con su presa._

_Pobre Rigby al parecer si lo iban a comer pero de otra manera._

* * *

**Bueno bueno no lo hice lemon pero quedo bien no? Jajaja al parecer Rigby no podrá sentarse por varios días (otra vez XD) espero les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews me encanta leerlos los quiero bye bye :D.**


End file.
